


Can’t Stand The Rain

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, 毒品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Can’t Stand The Rain

他现在意识不是很清楚。  
他的眼睛试图在一个方向聚焦，试图在那个方向停下，却没有办法控制地在到处乱转，有时候他甚至没法控制自己的眼皮，同样也没法控制自己的眼珠；鼻腔还是带着一种痛苦的感觉，那像第一次吸烟一样，有些发痛，有些肿胀，就像是在里面塞了薄荷；嘴唇，他的嘴唇也是这样，他没法控制自己的嘴唇，他不知道自己是不是在说话，又是在说些什么，他只知道自己吸了那些粉末之后就倒在地上，他感觉不到疼痛，也听不到旁边的人在说什么。  
他的脖子以上都不再属于他。  
多米尼克在心里暗念自己的名字，我叫多米尼克——不，现在我叫约瑟夫，我叫约瑟夫·古德曼，我不是什么好人，可是我现在就是要姓这个姓氏，安排我接洽的人给我的资料，给我的名字，我花了一个星期变成那个人。  
多米尼克从地上爬起来，他不再看着天花板，他甚至感觉自己正在流鼻涕。  
一些色彩斑斓的云团从他的面前飘过，他的哥哥塞德里克还坐在那云团上。多米尼克下意识地用手指蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，然后就听到了身后传来的声音，那是柯布，他在背后用刀子划开另一包毒品的袋子，那些白色的粉末掉落在地板上，旁边的芬奇马上跪在那里，去吸掉落在地板上的部分。  
“这是上面赏给我们的，你为什么还要急匆匆地，好像没有这一点你要死了一样。”  
多米尼克这会坐在沙发上，挤在柯布的身边，他的脑子还不清楚，那种像是整个呼吸道都被堵上的感觉驱散不去，他感觉自己刚才吸掉白色粉末的鼻子还在发痛，说不定那里现在彻底红了。他下意识地吸了吸鼻子，那还是发痛，虽然不是要命得痛，却总让多米尼克觉得自己鼻子上面被什么人用指甲抓了一个口子似的。  
持续的钝痛。  
他继续把视线放在房间的角落，那里有一堆有颜色的蘑菇，他们刚进房间的时候那些蘑菇不在那里——这是幻觉，多米尼克没一会就意识到这一点，他现在是约瑟夫，他又重复了一下来提醒自己。  
“不得不说，约瑟夫，你做的不错。”  
是啊，我做的不错。每天几乎只睡一个小时，并且那之外的时间里全都随叫随到，就连律师——我今天甚至杀了一个律师，他是个良民，我进他的房间的时候，他还在那里洗澡。  
多米尼克试图用自己的眼睛去盯着自己的手心，他看到了手心里的血迹，这一定也是幻觉，因为他杀害律师的时候——他戴着手套，用着套了白色湿毛巾的消音手枪——那是一把改造过的勃朗宁m1911，他还记得这把枪的宣传语：要安全，要保障，选择勃朗宁m1911！我们不卡膛！不走火！  
说起来也是讽刺，它确实不卡膛，也不走火。第一颗子弹穿过了那个律师的喉咙，穿过他的声带，他血如泉涌，发出的声音听起来像磨坏了的黑胶唱片。他的嘴型在说救命，但是他的声带已经不再工作，就连哀嚎也走不出他的喉咙。那时候他正从公寓的浴室向外走，多米尼克的这一枪让他下意识抓住了浴室的台子，并且身体向右倾斜，然后他踩到了水，身体向后滑跌，于是多米尼克又开了一枪，第二颗子弹在他的眉心穿过。  
律师的头撞上浴缸，坚硬的石头质感装饰的边框让他的后脑勺都要开花，鼻血从律师的鼻孔中流出来，并且滴落在他的腰间，把那条围在那里的毛巾染上一滴一滴的红色。  
这是抢劫。多米尼克复习了一下剧本，为了显示自己的不专业，他在墙壁上和这个可怜人的周围又开了几枪，并且随手把枪扔进厕所的垃圾桶。他戴着橡胶手套的手这会因为出汗而闷热不堪，他把屋子里看起来之前的东西都拿走，砸烂了一个床头柜，一个衣柜。  
显得越惊慌，越外行，越好。  
等接他的人从后巷来的时候，多米尼克的手脚发软。  
这和之前的每一次杀人都不一样，以前的他知道杀人的意义，那是为了保护国家，为了保护边境，为了保护他人，为了保护市民，那时候他杀掉的都是坏人。  
而现在？他杀了一个没有任何反抗能力的律师，那人身上的肌肉甚至不是为了防身而练就，那是为了能够更好地搭讪姑娘练出来的。  
多米尼克被人拽上卡车，他被监护人通知：“你已经成为地狱天使的一员了。”  
现在，他和那几个帮派成员窝在沙发上，甚至可以用醉生梦死形容现在的状况。多米尼克的怀里本来还抱着那件属于他的皮夹克，现在那件皮夹克已经被他坐在屁股下面。  
多米尼克感觉到口干舌燥，这是他第一次吸毒，他不想表现得太业余，他看过自己的联络人——或者说是监护人比较恰当，那个人在自己面前吸毒的样子，那人靠在沙发上，眼睛上翻，身体时不时地颤抖一下，然后，那个人会勃起，接着，他对多米尼克说，过来，好孩子，吸它。  
多米尼克没有比他小多少，不该被叫做“好孩子”，然而他还是任命地在男人面前跪下。  
多米尼克解开那个男人的裤子，并且用嘴唇去磨蹭那个男人的阴茎，不得不说，那很恶心。  
他带有干皮的嘴唇磨蹭上那个男人的肉棒的时候，男人还哼了哼，他抓住多米尼克的头发，说让多米尼克注意一点，多米尼克于是伸出舌头舔自己的嘴唇，那个男人就直接抓着他的头发提起来，让他的脸整个贴上那根阴茎。  
他含住，并且吞吐，他很笨拙，几乎不会换气，舌头也完全不会在这个时候有什么动作，它被那根东西压在口腔里，动弹不得，但是那个男人还是要继续大喊：“你个婊子，这么喜欢为什么还不用舌头？给我用舌头，你舔啊。”  
一开始，多米尼克真的不知道要怎么舔，要怎么在一边吞吐他性器的时候用舌头，后来，在男人猛地拽开他把他的舌头扯出来，并且差点就把烟头烫上来的时候，多米尼克学会了。  
他的舌头被弹了烟灰，呛人而且让人痛苦，整个口腔全是香烟的苦味和臭味，他却还要随着这个味道给这男人口交。  
这一点也不公平，这确实不公平，但是一开始多米尼克的身份就不是平等的。  
他是一个卧底，他用尽浑身解数都要挤进这个组织，即便那要耗费他的所有耐心，甚至磨损他的尊严。  
然而这有什么？多米尼克有时候会在心里这样洗脑自己：我是约瑟夫，我不是多米尼克。  
男人射出来，他还叫多米尼克喝下去，那都是营养，说完还会大笑，好像在嘲弄多米尼克一样。  
他像条狗，多米尼克侧头看到一边的酒柜，那玻璃反映的自己真的就像一条狗，跪在那里，对人唯命是从。  
多米尼克回过神，吸毒之后的幸福感在脑子里面蔓延，那是一种几乎和性欲挂钩的感觉，他现在也要勃起了，多米尼克眯起眼，这样的飘忽感让他好像踩在云端，而不是坐在沙发上。  
他随时要掉下去了——他迷迷糊糊地想着。  
他没有想到什么性感的女郎，他就是觉得自己现在很爽，也很嗨。  
多米尼克现在正在彻底越过那条线，不过他已经不在乎了。  
他今天杀了人，吸了毒，现在，就算和男人做爱他都不觉得奇怪。  
性欲就是这时候让两个男人心照不宣。  
柯布的手突然摸上多米尼克的大腿内侧，多米尼克没有什么过多的反应，他只是抬起眼睛。多米尼克开始留胡子，因为这些人很多都喜欢这样的造型。他开始留胡子，原本的碎发也被剪短，下一步就是要剃成毛寸。  
入乡随俗，多米尼克深知要融入这里就要“欣赏”他们，他们的喜好，他们的审美。  
他做得大概很好，现在的胡子长度还不是那么长，柯布凑过来用脸磨蹭，多米尼克感觉有些不舒服，但是他没有说出口。毒品带来的幻觉和快感让他想要……就这么和这个男人继续做这种事，就这么做下去。  
男人没让他失望，多米尼克仰起头的时候男人就去掀开他的T恤，柯布也许不会把他当成女人，据说柯布是个同性恋。  
多米尼克不是什么新纳粹，也没有类似的想法，他不会觉得同性恋有什么，尽管如果在平时——他清醒的时候，绝对不会想到要和男人做爱。  
他们互相抚摸，多米尼克想到前几天那个在他床上的女人，他摸了那个女人的胸口，现在柯布就在他胸口一个劲抚摸，甚至拉住多米尼克的乳头。多米尼克的嘴唇有些粉红色，他还记得以前有人开玩笑一样地说：“你看起来色素就很淡。”  
柯布在多米尼克的耳边呢喃，他含住多米尼克的耳朵，好像喝醉了一样，把多米尼克的乳尖捏在手里，好像还在说多米尼克的乳头是粉红色的，真好看。  
也许如果和别人一样是深色的会更好，起码不会在和男人做爱的时候被这样强调。  
柯布抓住多米尼克的手去放在腿间，这让多米尼克下意识排斥起来，他的手发抖，就算神智不清，多米尼克也清楚这不是什么有趣的事情。空气里还有一股酒精的臭味，混着烟草的气味，芬奇也不知道什么时候就凑了过来。芬奇抓住了多米尼克的手，膝盖跪在沙发上，正好抵在多米尼克的腿间。  
他们是故意的。  
他的视线还在不断转换，发黑、变快，呼吸困难，他们三个都一样，只是第一次接触毒品的多米尼克实在没有多余的力气去反抗他们。脑子里的物质，他不知道这叫什么，毒品让那些东西一个劲泛滥，多米尼克觉得开心，觉得一切无所谓，同时又好像不被满足，还想要更多。  
芬奇抓住多米尼克的手按在沙发上，这个角度多米尼克的脸正好贴在芬奇的裆部，另一边柯布已经解开了那条该死的牛仔裤，多米尼克能感觉到自己的手指触碰到了什么比自己手指的温度更高的东西。  
希望这东西已经割了包皮，多米尼克实在不想去摸那么脏的东西。  
心理斗争了一段时间，多米尼克还是握住了那个性器，现在他感觉到自己本来就剪短了一些的头发还是能被男人抓在手里，多米尼克心想，妈的，等明天我就要去把它们都剃光。  
芬奇解开裤子，多米尼克的鼻尖已经能够闻到芬奇内裤上传来的难闻气味，这个男人看起来那么邋遢，和在军队的时候习惯良好、爱干净的多米尼克太不同。多米尼克的脸还是被按在了那条内裤上，贴着那根随时都要从内裤里面取出来的性器，被迫磨蹭。  
“张开嘴。”  
他不知道是谁的声音，那声音好像被拉长，多米尼克下意识张开嘴，眼神带着疑惑和失神，最后多米尼克的口腔填满了一个让他恶心至极的腥臭玩意，多米尼克下意识想要闭上嘴，芬奇的手那么有力，他死死捏住了多米尼克的下颚。  
柯布好像也没闲着，他还在继续让多米尼克的手指磨蹭他的胯下，多米尼克不知道说什么比较好，他也没法说什么，发生的这一切和仍旧刺痛的鼻腔都让他时而恍惚，时而清醒。他还想做爱，这种欲望没有随着性器的腥臭和嘴巴被侵犯的痛苦而停止，哪怕那根性器都已经狠狠压在舌根，让多米尼克感觉想吐，多米尼克还是想要做爱。  
吸毒的人总会想一些不切实际的事情，多米尼克真的接触了才发现，他根本没法控制。  
男人们的手指在他身上游移，多米尼克也还算顺从地握住那根性器，撸动两下——感谢上帝，没有那么脏。多米尼克不是有多擅长这回事，哪怕给“监护人”做过两次，也还是不知道有什么具体的技巧，那人总会因为毒品的原因而觉得一切都很爽。  
他倒是知道手指沿着血管的位置慢慢划动非常动人，用拇指和食指捏成圈，在龟头的位置下轻轻用力也是不错的技巧。  
这是多米尼克自己自慰的时候得出的结论。  
口交的水声和男人们的喘息混合在一起，在房间里一个劲回响。  
多米尼克仿佛听觉被无限放大，他能听到自己被性器抵住的舌头在口腔里翻转，喉咙被性器顶进，声带发出摩擦的一切细微响声。  
他全都能听见。  
男人们的手指带着力道，不过没有让多米尼克感觉到太难受，多米尼克的舌头都快被男人到麻木的时候，男人突然加快了速度，每一次性器的撞击都会直接顶进多米尼克的口腔深处，几乎直接进了喉咙。  
太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了。  
干呕的冲动已经转化为了流泪的冲动，直到腥臭的液体射进他嘴里，还差点顺着气管喷出——精液从鼻子里喷出，一定场景非常好笑。男人抽出性器，多米尼克咳嗽着把精液全部吐出来，眼泪和精液一起滴落在沙发上。  
被他忘记的那根性器现在因为擦拭精液和泪水的动作而松开，被冷落的男人自然不甘心，多米尼克的头发再次被抓起，还没来得及再深吸口气，多米尼克的嘴巴就又被贯穿。龟头整个卡在喉咙最深最深的位置，本能地、就连恐惧感都催生出来。喉咙的内部在一跳一跳，好像整个发热。  
发泄过一次的那个人，多米尼克都忘记了他叫什么，毒品的残留部分让他更加迷糊，那个人却解开了多米尼克的裤子，扒开了那条深蓝色的平角裤。男人的胡子和翘起的嘴皮都触碰上多米尼克的大腿，引导性地分开多米尼克的腿，多米尼克坐直了身体，双腿自然分开向两侧，屁股几乎要掉下沙发，男人顺势磨蹭上多米尼克的大腿内侧。  
有肥皂香味的大腿内侧也许确实是不错的“港湾”，能让人心醉，有人的手绕到多米尼克背后，挤进沙发和屁股的缝隙，沿着臀缝在后穴口打转。  
只不过是第二次，多米尼克就差不多掌握了口交的技巧。他主动伸出舌头到外部，又上挑舌尖，在男人的性器一整个压在舌头上时，就翘起舌尖去安慰男人的柱身，在男人几乎完全进入他口腔的时候，甚至他还能舔到男人的睾丸。  
后穴口的手指似乎在尝试进入，可是没成功，男人不甘心地收回手，也不再去亲吻多米尼克的大腿，将多米尼克微勃的性器冷落在一边，满房间找能够做润滑剂的东西。最后，架子上的那瓶橄榄油代替润滑液倒在男人的手心和手指，黏糊油腻地整个拍上多米尼克的臀肉。  
手指滑动和故意地拍打沾上橄榄油的臀肉，会发出很色情的声音，还会让多米尼克发出轻哼。  
这种淫靡的场景没有持续多久，不一会任务回来的小组真好撞上他们在沙发上干的好事，五个人在门口站着，看到多米尼克的眼神涣散，嘴唇因为口交而红肿。这时柯布的精液也射进多米尼克的嘴里，这一次他没让多米尼克吐出来。他捂住多米尼克的嘴巴，强迫多米尼克喝下那些东西，还按住多米尼克的手腕让他不要反抗。  
沙发上都是橄榄油和精液留下的痕迹，回来的人自然都是清醒的，他们把还在胡作非为的两个人拉开，顺便把多米尼克按在地板上。  
那有点疼，多米尼克跪到了不知道谁的皮夹克，他的膝盖直接压到到了金属拉链，还让他叫出声。  
“嘿，你们在做什么？找什么乐子呢？”  
多米尼克抬起眼睛，那双积水的棕色眼睛和恍惚的神情激起一些人的施虐欲，有人顺着多米尼克已经被橄榄油弄得一塌糊涂的后穴把手指探进去，橄榄油起了很多作用，期间没有感觉到太多阻力。润滑的过程没有太缓慢，一根手指在里面进出两下没了障碍，就直接塞进第二根。  
多米尼克能听到周围那些人解开皮带和裤子的声音，现在他就像一滩死肉，对任何动作都不会作出抵抗，毒品麻痹了一部分痛觉神经，就连第三根手指进入的时候也不是特别疼痛。  
橄榄油顺着肠液从后穴溢出，臀缝里面已经湿得一塌糊涂。男人们的动作很匆忙，恨不得不用润滑就直接进入多米尼克的内部，享受柔软的内壁。  
他们没接吻，没有谁需要对谁负责，只需要在这个昏暗的灯光下肉体交融。  
多米尼克分不清第一个进入他的是谁，本可以忍耐的肿胀感一瞬间升了级，男人的性器深深进入，恍惚间能够感觉到囊袋都磨蹭到臀瓣。多米尼克趴在那夹克上，发出长长的呻吟，他还是没有反抗，男人的性器在毒品的影响下变成不那么禁忌的东西，他的底线还在降低，以至于面前的男人脱下裤子凑过来的时候，多米尼克已经撑起上身，向外伸出了舌头在空气里打了个转。  
如果说一开始只不过是男人们的一时兴起，只有两个人因为好奇而凑过去侵犯他，现在就是多米尼克点燃了名叫“性欲”的导火索。男人的性器猛地撞进口腔深处，让多米尼克差点窒息。巨大的性器在口中跳动，这不是多么新鲜的感觉，不同的是这个男人没有退出去的意思，在多米尼克的嘴里深埋了好一会，看到多米尼克因为无法呼吸而痛苦涨红的脸色才正常在男人嘴里进出。  
多米尼克的喘息声加上了很重的鼻音，不知道是哭泣、求饶，抑或是撒娇。  
他无暇顾及自己的声音，也没法思考是不是需要去舔舐性器讨好他，后穴里的那根大家伙就像炮筒，随时准备走火；如果是放在以前，多米尼克绝对不会认为这种痛苦肿胀的感觉是他的需求，现在，他却在这样一次次进出里感觉到腺体被摩擦的刺激，好像这样痛苦一些的快感才让人更满足。  
不，比如这个男人的速度加快，他把肠液从交合处带出，一点点滴落在地上，而面前的男人把龟头每次都卡在喉咙深处，这些本来应该都是应该感觉抵触的事物，多米尼克能够感觉到他们的临近高潮，在一次次肉体的撞击中不知道是谁突然抓紧了多米尼克的腰，把精液深深射进多米尼克的体内。  
然后——对，就是这个充实感，几乎让人满足。  
面前的性器太深，这次为了不让精液呛进气管，多米尼克事先屏气吞咽，从男人的眼里看起来就像是贪恋那些精液。  
多米尼克脑子里一片空白，他只是遵从本能夹住男人的性器和那些精液，等到男人拔出性器，那些满足感就突然烟消云散。  
多米尼克心想：我是个变态，我天生适合做这样的事。  
不是说被羞辱，被男人们把精液射在身上，也不是说被强迫着口交。  
只不过是多米尼克真的适合被操。  
他们把多米尼克从地上抱起来，这些天里他的体重掉得厉害，已经轻到可以被抱在怀里。  
交换的两位选手有粗壮的手臂和隆起的裤子，多米尼克的手指去摸了摸身下准备好的那根性器，他摸到的不只一根。恍惚中他抬头去看了看，他正被两个人抱在怀里，一人抱着他的腰，另一人抓着他的腿。  
我还在浮空。  
多米尼克收回手，为了不掉在地板上摔断脖子而下意识抱住面前男人的脖子。  
这就像个绕口令，他刚这么想没一会，男人们的第一根性器先进入，他们还扒着后穴，试图腾出更多的位置。  
多米尼克感觉到粗糙的手指表面在内壁一个劲弯曲，也许是终于成功了，另一根性器也抵在穴口。  
“……进不来的。”  
多米尼克被麻痹的神经还是没给他发出正确的警告，他没有意识到这两根性器的尺寸和他们要做的事有多恐怖，只是嘟囔一句把脸埋进面前人的肩膀。  
男人的性器也许就是为了打破他的这句话，他突然一挺身，把性器也一同塞进多米尼克的后穴。  
有人在拍照，还有闪光灯，有人喝彩，有人起哄。  
头好晕。  
多米尼克下意识吸吸鼻子，任由两人把他当作玩具一样在怀里随心所欲地上下活动，一次次把两根巨大的东西吞进体内。  
他们无时无刻都在把内壁张开到不可思议的程度，一直发出肉穴开合的粘腻响声，而他们怀里的男人只是张着嘴一个劲呻吟，两根性器一直压着前列腺，每一次进出都要让多米尼克浑身发软，羞耻心也好、疼痛也罢，那在这种异样的快感面前都是不必要的。  
直到男人们听到多米尼克的突然惊叫，他们随着一个劲发抖的后穴也射进多米尼克的体内。满足地在多米尼克身上落下吻，感叹多米尼克收紧的内壁有多么舒服，这时候多米尼克也差不多清醒了一些，两根性器不是完全没入体内，不然多米尼克真的要考虑去一趟医院检查肛门是不是还正常。  
他的喉咙在发痛，嘴里全都是腥臭的气味，性器也不知道在什么时候就射出来，现在没精神地垂在腿间。  
“……让我去厕所。”  
多米尼克不是逃避，他是真的想要去。他没有提起裤子，也没穿好衣服，几乎跌跌撞撞地进了那个应他强烈要求而更换的新马桶。  
如果以后我管这群人，我要让他们每天都打扫厕所。  
多米尼克还在扶着自己的老二，一边掀开马桶盖，多米尼克明白自己不是同性恋，他也不是。但是他们在厕所里面，那个男人就在他背后抱住了他。  
多米尼克吓得差点尿了自己一鞋子，他正要回头问这人在发疯吗？那个男人就把那根发烫的阴茎塞进多米尼克还柔软的后穴里，把里面的精液搅动得流出来了一些。  
多米尼克这会没了力气，他不想趴在这脏得一塌糊涂的马桶上，只能用双手撑着墙壁维持平衡。男人的力气很大，他不清楚这是谁，男人只是把粗壮的手臂在多米尼克的腰上环了一圈，让他无处可逃。乖孩子，多米尼克听到男人这么说，还舔吻起他的耳朵。  
这挺恶心，多米尼克想，他的屁股被拍打发红，红肿的地方还没有下去，男人的身体却还在撞着自己的臀瓣。  
疯子，多米尼克喘息着扬起头，男人就把他的脖子勒住，维持着这个姿势把他提起来，却始终按在怀里。  
无处可逃。多米尼克很清楚，不只是这个人。  
这群人都不会再放过他。  
如果不在这个组织继续向上爬，多米尼克可不知道会在谁的床上醒来，又不知道会不会有一天就死在精液和地板上。  
又或是像个在雨中淋湿的妓女一样，在后巷里面对他们张开腿。  
这一切不能发生，无论如何都不能。  
只是现在，他早就没法反抗。


End file.
